Little Salvatores
by Salvatoresis13
Summary: Little Salvatore's: While messing around with the Grimoire, Bonnie and Elena accidentally bring back a ten year old Damon and a seven year old Stefan into the present time.
1. The Spell

_**While messing around with the Grimoire, Bonnie and Elena accidentally bring back a ten year old Damon and a seven year old Stefan into the seeing how much their younger self's love each other make the Salvatore brothers finally begin to bound again?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, which means I do not own any of the characters involved in this story whatsoever.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

" Are you sure this is a good idea, Elena?" Bonnie asked Elena worriedly," I mean, I appreciate the help and all...but should we really be practicing here?" She looked around the Boarding house of her best friend's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.

" I'm positive, Bonnie. Stefan is the one who volunteered the idea of you practicing here." Elena responded," Besides, it's better than your house because of your dad, and mine because of Jenna."

" I guess so..." Bonnie sighed.

" Okay then, let's begin." Elena says excitedly.

Bonnie began to flip through the pages of the Grimoire, and turned her gaze towards her best friend." Do we have everything we need?" She asks.

" Yes, Bonnie. What spell are you going to start with?" Elena says.

" I don't know...how about this one?" Bonnie says as she begins to chant the words on the page. The candles around her began to flicker and the light began to grow brighter. Elena looked around the room, then realized that the spell was focused on her as she began to have no feeling in her toes, then her feet, her legs...until...

" Bonnie? What did you do?" Elena screamed as she fell to the floor.

" It's makes the person lose any feeling in a part of the body that the caster chooses." Bonnie explained, " I'm guessing it worked?"

" You think?"

"Okay let me reverse it." Bonnie began to chant again, and after minutes of the haunting words, Elena began to feel her lower body again.

" Thanks." Elena says as she sits down in Stefan's chair.

Bonnie flipped through the pages of the Grimoire again, and picked a spell she had never noticed before.

" I'll try this one, then I'll be done for today, okay?" She says to Elena, and she nods in agreement.

" What does it do?" Elena asked her best friend.

" It has something to do with a person's past...that's all I can make out of what it is supposed to do." She explains, " Let's try this one on someone different, like Stefan or Damon." Elena nodded, and ran upstairs to Stefan's room, grabbed his brush, then decided to go get Damon's as well. _What's the worse that could happen?_ She thought as she ran downstairs to the living room.

After Elena returned with the objects , Bonnie began to chant once more. She focused on her words and what she was supposed to make happen. Elena glanced around the room and saw the bowl of water in the center of the candles began to shake. " Place them in the water now, Elena." Bonnie whispered quickly as she continued chanting.

Elena placed a strand of Stefan's hair in the water, then a strand of Damon's.

Elena closed her eyes along with Bonnie, and wondered about what was going to happen. As the candles flickered and grew even brighter, Both girls began to hear laughing and running footsteps. Bonnie stopped chanting and said" The spell is...Oh My God, Elena!" She whispered in panic.

Elena looked behind her, and saw two young boys running around in the house.

" I **will** get you,little brother!" The older of the boys, who appeared to be about ten, screamed. He had jet black hair, and was taller than the other.

" I think not!" The other yelled as he laughed and continued running. This one had brown hair, and was fairly shorter than the taller one.

" Who are they, Bonnie?" Elena hissed at Bonnie.

" Stop their running and find out!" She hissed back

" Boys!

Both of the boys stopped in their tracks,and turned to look at Elena. She realized who both looked like. The taller one had ocean blue eyes that stood out from his features, while the other one had forest green eyes._ It can't be them,_ Elena thought,_ Could it?_

" Hi boys." Elena smiled warmly at them.

" Hello, miss." The green eyed one said.

" Hello." Smiled the other.

" My name is Elena Gilbert, what are your names?"

" I'm Stefan...Stefan Salvatore." The green eyed one whispered," And that's my older brother...Damon." He pointed over to the boy with black hair and the piercing blue eyes, who was now sitting on the stairs.

_Please read and Review! I'll have the next chapter up soon if people are interested in the story. :P :)_


	2. We're In So Much Trouble

**Chapter 2**

" Nice to meet you both," Elena said as she pointed over to the living room where Bonnie was standing." That girl over there in the room is my friend, Bonnie."

Stefan walked over to the living room, and sat on the couch in front of Bonnie. " Pleasure to meet you, Miss Bonnie." He smiled a toothy smile at her.

Damon walked over to the living room, gazed at Bonnie, then sat back down on the stairs.

" Damon, Are you okay?" Elena asked him when he saw his blank expression.

" I am in shock, so no I am not okay." Damon responded, " Where is my father?"

" You're dad is..." Elena trailed off. _ Should I tell the boys now?_ She wondered as she turned her gaze to the young Stefan. _How would they react?_

" Hey Elena, we have a crisis!" Bonnie shrieked as Elena noticed her friend looking out the window," The Boys are back!"

Elena called both of the boys over to the stairs, then said" make your way up to the fourth room on the left. Stay in there and lock the door until I come and get you, okay?"

The two boys looked at each other,confuused, then ran up the stairs.

Just as Elena heard the door close upstairs, Damon and Stefan walked through the front door.

" Hello,Elena...Witch." Damon said to Elena, then hissed at Bonnie with disgust.

" Hey Elena, Hey Bonnie," Stefan smiled at both of the girls. " How did the spell practicing go?"

Bonnie looked over at Elena, then forced a smile." It went great! Nothing damaged or broken as you can clearly see."

"Other than making me fall to the floor." Elena muttered, forgetting Stefan and his vampire hearing were chuckled.

Damon looked over at Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie, then made his way up to his room. As he was walked by the multiple doors of the boarding house, he heard numerous coming from behind his bedroom door. He tried to open the door, but noticed it's locked from the inside. Damon stood against the door silently as he listened to the voices behind the door.

" Damon, Why are we listening to those two women downstairs?" The quieter voice said.

" Because, dear Stefan, We need to find out where on Earth we are!" The louder, yet more mature voice said.

" But why?"

" Because I do not reconize anything here, and yet I have lived in mystic falls all my life."

" But I thought father was going to help make changes to the town..."

" Forget father at the moment, okay? It is just you and me for now..." The second boy, Damon hissed.

" That woman...Miss Elena...She is extremely nice to us, Damon. Can we please stay for just a few more days with her and her friend?" Stefan pleaded.

"Who? The woman with the brown eyes?" The Young Damon questioned, " Is that her name? I had not noticed...her friend was intriguing me...there is something off about her, like she knew who we were already."

" Have you seen her before, Brother?" The young Stefan asked.

" No, nor have you I assume?" The young older brother questioned. Stefan nodded in agreement.

_ Who are the...the kids in __**my**__ room? _ Damon thought as he rushed downstairs to ask his brother's girlfriend and the witch what happened while they were out hunting.

" Elena, you have something that you didn't share with saint Stefan and myself?" Damon hissed as he rushed at Elena, and shoved her against the wall.

" Damon,Please don't start..." Stefan began to say until Damon interrupted him.

" Don't Damon me, little brother. You have no idea what they are hiding from us." Damon said as he nodded his head towards Bonnie and Elena.

" Damon, Stop it now! I can't...I can't...breathe!" Elena managed to say through the death grip Damon had around her neck.

" Damon, stop it...NOW!" Bonnie yelled at Damon as she stood next to Stefan.

" And what if I don't, witch?" Damon challenged. As soon as he said that, Damon knew he made a mistake challenging Bonnie. He felt the throbbing and searing pain in his head, and his vision began to spot and go red. Damon screamed in pain, but still held his grasp on Elena. He wouldn't give up..not now.

" Go...see...little brother...listen through...my door..." Damon hissed through the pain that grew worse.

" Bonnie, please...stop, it's...affecting me too!" Stefan shrieked as he fell to the ground in pain. Stefan couldn't move,and the pain was worsening. _ Why was she doing this to me too?_ Stefan thought as he placed his hands on his head, trying to stop the pain from gaining on him. His vision began to darken to the black spots that were occuring for his brother as well.

After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped for Stefan. He stood up, and looked at his brother, screaming in pain, and Elena, trying to get her breath.

"Bonnie,please stop...for Elena!" Stefan pleaded. He couldn't bear seeing Elena like this; pressed against the wall, suffocating because of his brother.

Bonnie blinked at Stefan, then realized what she was doing to her friend. She gazed at Damon, and stopped the spell she was casting. Damon released gasping breaths of relief. He released his grasp on Elena, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. _ What am I doing?_ Damon thought,_ I'm showing weakness, restraint..._

" Listen to me ,brother ," Damon hissed again, " Do as I ask for once."

Stefan nodded at his older brother, then ran with vampiric speed towards Damon's room. He stood in front of the door, and listened. He heard what he presumed his brother had heard ; two child-like voices. _ What are...are kids doing in the boarding house? _ Stefan began to panic._How did they get in? Who are they?_ So many questions began to form in his head, but there was one that was dominating every other question; _Who were they?_

Just as Damon did, Stefan rushed down the stairs towards Elena, Bonnie and his brother.

" Elena, Bonnie...You have something you're hiding from us aren't you?" Stefan said as if he knew the answer.

" Stefan, I'd like to explain now, but I have to get home,and Elena, don't you need to get back to Jenna and Jeremy?" Bonnie said

" Called Your house already, Elena." Damon yelled from his chair in the living room," Jenna said you have to stay the night. Jeremy is at home, and Jenna is with Alaric and your house."

" Bonnie, you can go if you need to. We shouldn't keep you from your dad just because of an explaination."


	3. Only A DreamI Think

Chapter 3

Elena drifted off into her dreams.

She was standing in the middle of a forest, and heard the laughter of two boys running around her. she turned quickly, wondering where the voices were coming from, until she saw them appear. The young Stefan and Damon were running,looking behind them as something...or someone was chasing them. She watched them run together laughing and talking...as if they were still the best of friends. Elena gazed at them, with a sorrowful smile, remembering that this was a dream, not reality. The older boys she knew weren't like this. They hated each other, and it was all because of Katherine.

The boys stopped running, and looked behind them with a look of terror. Elena looked towards the forest, and saw what she didn't understand; Present-time Stefan and Damon running with vampiric speed towards their younger selves. They had that look of blood lust in their eyes. Elena screamed as Damon stopped, looked directly at her with the same blood lust look as he and Stefan did towards the boys, then continued his chase.

As Stefan and Damon got closer to themselves, Elena screamed for help for the boys, but it was useless. No one was there to help or hear her pleas.

At that moment, Elena woke up in a full sweat and panting, trying to reassure herself it was only a dream. As she sat up, Elena thought to herself _ I'm going to go check on the boys. I need to reassure myself they're alright, and that my nightmare was only that...a nightmare_.

Elena stood up, and made her way silently towards the door. As she opened the wooden door, she walked towards each door, wondering which room the boys had picked.

" The stubborn,obnixous boy is in the room next to mine, and the...other is in the room across from yours...and dear Saint Stefan." A voice whispered in her ear. Elena turned around, only to face Damon.

" Thanks," Elena whispered." But..why are you helping me? You act like you don't care!"

" That's right, Elena." Damon chuckled to himself," I thought you of all people would realize that I _was_ acting. I'm good at it aren't I?"

Elena hit him across the face. " I'm not in the mood for this ,Damon." She hissed at him as she went to the door across from her room to peak on little Stefan. Elena gazed at the oversized bed only to see the young boy sleeping soundly, but with something gleaming next to him. Elena tip-toed towards the bed to check what it was, only to see a rustic silver pendant. _ Who's is this?_ Elena thought as she picked it up. The young Stefan began to toss and turn, and Elena placed the necklace back to it's original spot, walked out the room , and closed the door silently behind her.

Damon still stood in the hallway as he originally did, and smirked as she turned towards the next room. " One brat down, another one left to deal with." He sighed.

" Does that include you, Damon?" Elena replied snarkily.

" Are you _**Trying**_ to flirt with me,Elena?" Damon drawled quickly as Elena shot him a look of annoyance." That one isn't asleep. odd,I figured he would be the first one to crash." He said softly as he pointed to the second child's door.

Elena knocked on the door, and heard the closing of another door coming from inside, then a jump onto the bed. She opened the door, only to find the young Damon lying on the bed above the sheets and blankets. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, and as Elena grew closer, she saw tear stains on his face, and fresh tears following the lines.

" Are you alright, Damon?" Elena asked as she sat on the bed next to the young Damon.

" I...I am not alright, Miss..." The boy muttered from beneath his arms. He looked up at Elena and whispered " I miss my mother. She passed away a few years ago, and I can not bear it!"

" I know how you feel,Damon." Elena said as she choked back tears. Elena explained to Damon what happened with her parents, and how both passed away.

" I am sorry, Miss Elena." Damon said as he put his head against Elena's arm.

" Please call me just Elena, okay?" She smiled warmly at the boy as he looked up at her, with an expression of shock and awe.

"Miss...Elena?"Damon corrected himself before he continued on." Do you know about demons?" He whispered in her ear.

Elena took the question calmly, and responded with a nod of her head. " I know a little bit about them. Do you want to explain some stuff to me?"

As soon as she asked, the young boy's face lit up with a brilliant smile. " Of course."

As the night went on, The two sat and explained their knowledge of the Demons that Damon thought of during the day and night. He explained how his father carried on his italian myths to mystic falls with him, and how he told he and his brother how to destroy these creatures.

" I believe that we should not hurt them though." Damon explained through a yawn. " Of course they are different, but do they deserve their death because of who they are?" With his statement, he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Elena got up, closed the door as she left his room, and went back to her own. She climbed into the bed, and layed down and thought about the boys, present and past. _Stefan knows,_Elena thought_ But Damon doesn't know yet, and neither do the boys. Thanks, Bonnie. I just got an idea._ With her thoughts settled, she stiffled a yawn, and fell asleep, not noticing Damon watching her intently through the door.


	4. The problem with older brothers

_**Chapter 4**_

_This chapter will be interesting. It's still following the events in the chapters before, but it will explain hopefully what's been going on._

Elena woke up to the smell of food cooking downstairs, which made her stomach growl. She began to walk down the stairs...

" Morning,Elena." Both Salvatore brothers called out to her from the kitchen in unison. Elena made her way towards the room, only to see Damon at the stove making breakfast, and Stefan sitting at the table reading.

" Morning guys." Elena smiled at each of them." Why are you making breakfast,Damon?"

" Because, dear Elena," Damon responded, " **I'm**__not going to be the one to blow our little secret to the kids. You're human, I'm human and Saint Stefan here is human too." He said as he pointed towards Stefan. Stefan put his book down and looked at Elena. _Should I tell him now?_ He thought to himself.

" Hey,Elena" Stefan asked." Are the boys up yet?"

Elena caught the hint of what Stefan was doing." I don't know." She responded, " I'm going to go check up on them. Be back in a second." And she left the room.

Stefan Damon turned the stove off and looked over at his brother." What do you want,Stefan?" He yawned.

" You know who they are, don't you?" He asked quietly.

" Need to be more specific, Brother."

" The boys upstairs?"

" Of course."

" Then who are they?"

" You and me, but in our childhood state."

"So you did catch on."

" I'm not stupid,Stefan."

" I never said you were, Damon." Stefan sighed.

" And I never said you were smart either." Damon smirked.

" Why, Damon?"

" Why what, little brother?"

" Why do you act like this?"

"I'm not acting. This is who _I _am!" Damon yelled at his brother. " Don't try to change me, and I won't try to change you!"

" I'm not trying to change you,Damon!" Stefan yelled back." I just don't want you giving us away!"

Damon laughed." Is that your biggest concern right now,Brother? Is that it? I'd be more concerned about ourselves and your dearest Elena." He walked out the room and up the stairs. He walked by the doors, and as he neared his own, he heard sobbing. Damon walked closer to the doorways, and stopped at the one next to his. _Why am I crying?_ He wondered as he knocked on the answer from the other side.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not,Kid." Damon said as he kicked the door open. As he looked in the room towards the child on the bed, he tensed. There was his younger self, looking at a cut on his wrist, bleeding. Damon smelled the rich smell of his own blood coming from the other side of the room. He felt his fangs beginning to bulge from their spots, and his eyes began to darken. He turned around quickly as the veins of his vzmpiric state began to appear on his skin.

" I was getting off of the bed, and I had cut myself by accident on the edge of the wood." The young boy explained.

" Okay." Damon said, his tone of voice barely a whisper.

"Are you alright,sir?" his younger self asked softly.

"yea,fine." he muttered and calmed himself down. within moments, his vampiric state had dispersed, and he turned to face the boy. " Do you know who I am?Do you know who me and my brother are?" He asked harshly. The boy shook his head.

".you." He stated harshly, and the boy cringed at his words.

" No you are not." the boy hissed. " _we_ are children! not some dumb men from a place I hardly reconize!"

" Your mom died when you were eight,right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

" Because I'm you whether you like it or not!" Damon said kicking the door which split at the bottom.

" No you are not me and Stefan!" The boy got up with his wounded hand and walked towards Damon." I can see, you know."

"See what?You're still human!" Damon hissed again.

" Me and little brother do not behave as insolent as you two towards each other." He explained,choking back tears," I love him dearly, and you look at your brother with disgust...hatred that I do not have, so you could not be me, and your brother could not be Stefan!" he yelled as he ran out the room, and down the stairs to talk to the other teenager in the house; the _only_ teenager in the house, and that was Stefan.

_still interrested?Please review, I love to see what people think of this story and whether i should continue or not :D!_


	5. The confession,the plan

_Glad so many people are enjoying this fanfic :D ! Here's the chapter!_

Elena knocked on the youngest boy's door, and it slid open with Stefan giving her his now toothy grin.

"Hello, Elena!" He smiled.

"Hey,Stefan," Elena said." Want to come downstairs to eat? Damon and Stefan made something to eat for everyone; pancakes and eggs and bacon, and I didn't want us to start without you and your brother."

"Has Damon made his way downstairs?" Stefan asked as he looked at the door with a gasp.

" Yea, you're brother headed downstairs." A male voice said. Elena turned to face where Stefan looked, and saw Damon with a smirk plastered on his face. Stefan sighed" Alright, Elena, I shall make my way downstairs. See you!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

" What did you do, Damon?" Elena sighed.

"Why am I the one who's always blamed?" Damon smirked with his hands up in surrender." I told the kid I was him...and he"

" You what?" Elena screamed in anger.

"Calm down,Elena." Damon laughed." He's in denial now.I'm weak as a child, so I had to do it."

" You jerk!" She screamed as she slapped him hard across the face for the second time. Elena made her way towards the stairway then glared at Damon and hisses" I hope you're happy."

" Trust me Elena." damon smiled." I've never been better."

What everyone didn't know, was Damon was plotting; plotting to rid of his younger pessemistic brother once and for all.

Stefan was writing in his journal in the living room.

_Dear journal,,_

_ I don't understand what's going on anymore. I'm still loving Elena; she's not the problem...It's Damon. Because of Bonnie, she had cast a spell that brought back our child selves from when I was seven. It's amazing to watch how we behaved around each other. I looked up to my older brother; I wanted to be him...just like him. I never understood why father had despised Damon until Katherine turned us. That was when I thought Damon had no "backbone", he couldn't defend himself. He was going to leave me alone in this world to join her in the afterlife._

_ The child Damon protects my younger self with what seems like his life. He won't put his guard down for a second with stefan around. I thought Damon was going to murder himself with the glare he was giving everyone in the room...but his younger selfhave feelings for her too?_

_ I wonder if anyone has mentioned anything to the boys about who we really are. Do they know what we are?_

As Stefan finished writing, he heard a faint knock on the wall leading into the living room. His gaze turned upwards, and he smiled as he saw the young Damon standing there.

"Come in, Damon." Stefan smiled at the boy as he walked over to the chair closest to the teen.

" Stefan?" Damon whispered." Is it true you and that cruel man upstairs are me and my brother?"

Stefan looked shocked. Damon had told himself who they were. Stefan tried to speak, but no words managed to come out. He nodded slowly.

" How are you still young and well and alive if you and Damon are supposed to be..." The boy trailed off,then shook his head in disbelief. " No, you cannot be demons...can you?"

Stefan did not reply." Can you?" Damon asked, more forceful this time. Still, Stefan did not speak, but shook his head no in an attempt to lie. Damon grabbed the letter opener he saw on the desk, and made a cut on his palm. It began to bleed as he held it up to Stefan, still asking the same question" Can you two be demons?"

Stefan felt his vampiric form beginning to show as he saw Damon's reaction to his transformation. Stefan sighed then whispered " Yes,it's possible,Damon. Go...go put something on the cut...it's driving me crazy!" Damon looked at him in awe and terror, then screamed as he ran towards his younger brother on the stairs screaming to get back 's younger self looked at the teenager, then screamed and followed his brother.

Damon and elena came down the stairs as they saw the boys run in the opposite direction.

" I guess they weren't hungry." Damon shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Stefan?" Elena called out, not seeing him in plain sight." Stefan are you alright? Were are you?"

Stefan was sitting in the living room, holding back tears and thinking about what he'd become; how he had scared his walked into the room and gasped. She saw Stefan sitting still,looking down towards the floor mumbling to himself. _What happened?_ She thought as she ran towards her boyfriend.

" Are you alright,love?" She asked him while embracing him.

" Damon's going to try to kill me..." He trailed off while listening off somewhere.

"What are you talking about?You're a vampire!"

"No he's going to kill my younger self...then I wouldn't have existed here...you'd be his."

Elena stared at Stefan in shock as he explained what his brother was he really do that?

_Please review and let me know what you think! Damon still has his evil in tuned to see what happens next!_


	6. Stefan,Meet Stefan

_Chapter 6 is here, so everybody give a cheer! hope you enjoy it :)_

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't understand what's going on anymore. I'm still loving Elena; she's not the problem...It's Damon. Because of Bonnie, she had cast a spell that brought back our child selves from when I was seven. It's amazing to watch how we behaved around each other. I looked up to my older brother; I wanted to be him...just like him. I never understood why father had despised Damon until Katherine turned us. That was when I thought Damon had no "backbone", he couldn't defend himself. He was going to leave me alone in this world to join her in the afterlife._

_ The child Damon protects my younger self with what seems like his life. He won't put his guard down for a second with stefan around. I thought Damon was going to murder himself with the glare he was giving everyone in the room...but Elena was not recieving it. Would Damon actually kill my younger self? I guess it would be simple enough because I would be still human but..he wouldn't go down to that kind of level,would he?That would not make my love his, it would make her hate Damon for the rest of his eternal life! I.._

When Elena thought she comforted him enough, Stefan continued writing in his journal in the living he kept writing, he heard small yet loud footsteps coming closer to him. He turned around,only to see his younger self standing behind him, without the happiness he typically had.

"Is your brother alright, Stefan?" The teen asked his younger self.

the young boy looked up, and nodded slowly before asking his question he had on his mind." I...Damon told me what you are, Stefan. One, you are me when I'm older, and you're a demon too. I have a question that has been bugging me though; will you hurt me and Damon?" After he said this, he broke into tears and sobs.

Stefan embraced the boy as he came closer." I wouldn't hurt you boys." Stefan whispered,holding back tears of his own." You and your brother need to stay away from Damon..the older Damon,okay? I give you my word that I won't let anything hurt you boys, and neither will Elena. She loves you both very much."

"What happened to us,Stefan?" The boy asked through his sobs and tears," Why do you and Damon not speak to each other anymore? We are inseperable now.."

Stefan sighed,still forcing back tears." There was a girl you will meet eventually named Katherine. Damon and I both loved her dearly, and she was the vampire responsible for us becoming demons ourselves. We fell into her trap...her love and it made us hate each other."

"Do you think you will ever reunite and be like us again?"

"I don't know,Stefan. I really hope that we do. It's hard just being with him now because I see the hatred on his face.." Stefan trailed off as he heard a knock on the door. He looked to little Stefan and smiled warmly to him," I'll be right back,okay? I just need to answer the door." His younger self returned the smile,his with own toothy touch, and nodded as his older self ran to the door.

Stefan opened the door, only to reveal Bonnie holding the Grimoire firmly underneath her arm." Hey,Stefan!" She smiled as she walked in the door,but her smile grew as she saw the little boy sitting on the oversized desk chair." He's soo cute!"

Stefan blushed at this. _She thinks I'm cute?_e thought as Elena came into the room. "Bonnie!," She smiled." How's it going?"

Bonnie sighed." I don't have my full energy back but..I'm ready to send them back if you want..."

"Not yet!"Stefan and Elena screamed in unison as they cut off Bonnie.

She sighed."Good,I want to get to know them better anyway.I wanna see what's so charming about them as kids."

Stefan blushed again, and Elena giggled at her friend's comment and her boyfriend's reaction.

Just then, Damon walked into the room,which earned three glares from the teenagers, and a cowering boy hiding behind the desk chair." Saint Stefan, may I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"You aren't talking to him without me!" Elena hissed at the older boy.

"Fine," Damon shrugged."Both of you come and leave BonBon here as the baby-sitter for a couple moments.

"Yeah!"Bonnie exclaimed, smiling as the younger boy smiled at her."Have fun with your conversation!"

Damon,Elena and Stefan made their way outside for the conversation awaiting them...

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and I'll update soon!What could Damon want to talk about?_


	7. This is a bad idea!

As the three of them walked outside, Damon motioned towards his car.

"Ladies first." He smiled."Stefan, you can get in the back."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Damon." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh believe me, Stef. I know that. It's just fun to treat you like one.

"Guys," Elena intervened." I thought we were just stepping outside to _talk_. Not to go for a ride!"

" Please, 'Lena" Damon sighed." We talk when we get to our talking area. That's how we will settle things whether you like it or not."

"Damon, really?" Stefan sighed.

"We're wasting time!" His older brother exclaimed in frustration." Just get into the stupid car and We'll talk!"

Elena walked towards the other side of the car."We might as well just get this over with, Stefan."

He looked at her in shock. _She's actually agreeing with the guy who tried to make her his?_ He thought while getting into the back. As he looked over to the other side of the car, He noticed that Elena wasn't in the passenger's seat, but next to him.

"But.."Stefan trailed off.

"I said I'd get into the car," She explained with a smile, " _Not_ sit next to Damon, Stefan."

Damon started driving down the road and through the town.

"Damon, why don't we just talk at the grill." Stefan insisted.

"Because, Saint Stefan," Damon rolled his eyes." This is something that only the two of you and myself need to know for now. _Not_ all of Mystic falls."

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the faint sound of music playing from the radio. Elena stared out the window, watching the scenery change from her home town to the thick trees. As the car came to a halt, both of the vampire brothers were already out of the car before Elena even had her belt off.

She exited the car and followed Stefan down the narrow dirt trail between some of the trees.

"Why are we here?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

"It's Damon, Elena." He responded, holding her hand." I don't really know."

As they walked quicker and quicker to catch up to Damon, they came to a clearing. there in the middle of the field, was the vampire of the hour.

"You've led us out here," Elena said." Now please explain."

"You might want to get comfortable, lovebirds."Damon smirked.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"Alright, Alright."

There was a slience between the three of them.

"Well?" Elena and Stefan hissed, obviously frustrated.

"Well, There's none of us in the past." Damon began to explain." Which means that we could be _slowly_ becoming non-existent."

"We need to know exactly what's happening, Damon." Stefan hissed." _Not_ possibilities!"

"You want to know exactly what's happening? If they don't get put back, _we_ are going instead of them! We will be killed because of what we are, Stefan! We're supposed to be kids!"

Elena's mouth dropped open." Are there other possibilities of what could happen?"

Damon hesitated." I think little brother has figured that out already."

Stefan stood still in shock." We could actually become non-existent, Elena. The Salvatore brothers could disappear all together from this time."

"We won't survive in the past." Damon smirked." We'll drop dead because of the townspeople who _will_ murder us in cold blood, little 's why we need to kill our younger selves."

"Are you out of your mind?" Elena shrieked." You can't kill yourselves!"

Stefan smiled sadly." We would never have met Katherine and had never become what we are today, Love."

Elena started to cry." You're agreeing to practically commit suicide? You would never have met me either, Stefan."

"But Elena."

"Don't but me,Stefan! I'll try to stop you from killing those boys. What do you think they're feeling right now? They're scared, and alone. I know that your younger self,Damon, hates your father. He wants nothing to do with him! The only reason he's staying is because of you, Stefan. He doesn't want his younger brother to end up like his dad. Based on what i've heard, It's not happening. So both of you smarten up!"

"Elena..." Damon trailed off.

She put her hand up." Can we just go home?"

The guys shared a glance, and nodded. The three walked back to the car, and drove home.

_I'm sorry it took so long for an update! First year of highschool (Grade nine) And it blows. I would appreciate it if I got some Reviews.;) Thanks for reading! Another update soon!_


End file.
